1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for handling bills and/or coins and to methods for initializing and operating the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known apparatuses for handling bills and/or coins usually have a control unit to which a plurality of peripheral devices and also a hard disk for storing useful data from the apparatus are connected. In addition, it is known that the security-relevant useful data stored on the hard disk can be protected by encrypting the useful data to be stored on the hard disk. If such a hard disk is stolen, this is intended to prevent access to the useful data stored in encrypted form.
It is therefore an object of the invention to specify an apparatus and a method for handlings bills and/or coins that allow simple handling of a hard disk for storing encrypted data.